1. Technical Field
The technical field relates generally to pattern matching and, more particularly, to matching patterns in related data spanning a plurality of data sources.
2. Background Discussion
Conventional data storage and management systems, such as relational database management systems, manage disparate sets of information by consolidating comparable elements into relatively homogeneous tables linked by associations. To reduce data redundancy, many databases employ highly normalized schemas that result in a large numbers of individual tables.
To identify patterns within, and retrieve data from, a database structured according to a normalized schema, database engines are often required to operate on sets of data that include a large number of individual records. To increase efficiency during these operations, many database engines build query execution plans prior to executing data retrieval queries. In building these query execution plans, database engines determine the tables and data conditions required by a submitted query and, based on this information, determine an order in which to access the tables and the access methods to be used. After the query execution plan is complete, typical database engines spawn a process to execute the query execution plan.